Infierno en Nueva York
by AlwaysWriterGirl
Summary: Chloe y Lucifer pierden la pista de un asesino en serie bastante peligroso pero pronto descubrirán que varias víctimas con las mismas marcas aparecen en la gran ciudad de Nueva York por lo que se marcharán para atrapar a ese cabrón. Primero tendrán que colaborar con una de las mejores capitanas de la ciudad, Katherine Beckett que sigue obteniendo ayuda de su marido. Un AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Una fina capa de niebla permanece sobre las calles de Nueva York. Pocas personas caminan ya a esas horas, la mayoría son borrachos, camellos en busca de clientela o mujeres que ofrecen placer a cambio de una buena suma de dinero.

Ya es mala suerte que una joven universitaria ande sola tan tarde simplemente porque no tenía suelto para un taxi y no se fía de ir en el metro; de todas formas su apartamento se encuentra a dos manzanas por lo que no tardará en llegar.

La chica siente como si unos ojos fríos y calculadores le estuviesen observando desde cualquier hueco oscuro pero cada vez que gira su cabeza se da cuenta de que quizás sean imaginaciones suyas. Ella por si acaso acelera el paso ya que un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

Su móvil comienza a sonar y eso le asusta todavía más, es un mensaje de su novio; le echa mucho de menos. De repente una figura aparece de entre las sombras impidiendo que ella de un paso más.

Hola preciosa, ¿adónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿No quieres divertirte un poco más?- esa voz grave y aterradora consigue que la chica se gire para salir corriendo pero es imposible ya que ese tipo le ha cogido del brazo y con la otra mano le cubre la boca para que nadie pueda escuchar sus gritos de auxilio.

Cállate zorra, no he venido desde Los Ángeles para que me desprecies de esa manera. Ya he pasado por esto antes y no vas a escaparte de mí.- el terror se instala en los ojos de la chica que llora porque es evidente que no va a regresar a su casa.

Ese hombre le ata las manos a la chica, le coloca un pañuelo en la boca y enseguida saca un cuchillo con una forma extraña, parece una daga antigua. Ese tipo de arma no la encuentras en cualquier lugar, ¿será robada?

Voy a presentarme querida, los que me conocen y saben de mi existencia me han asignado un nombre que, sinceramente, no me desagrada.- la joven intenta alejarse pero termina en una pared, no tiene escapatoria.

Soy "El Desollador", como su propio nombre indica, me encanta arrancar la piel, empecé con pequeños animales pero me quedaba con ganas y mira tú por donde, una vez tuve la oportunidad de probarlo con un vagabundo y me gustó esa sensación. Puede que esté loco, no lo negaré pero en Los Ángeles ya me están buscando así que eres la primera afortunada para probar esta maravilla.- señala la daga, el filo recorre los brazos de la chica que cierra los ojos antes de sentir cómo el dolor se aferra a su cuerpo.

El hombre sonríe al ver que de nuevo ha realizado un trabajo con éxito. Ya tiene ganas de buscar otra víctima, se considera insaciable y no se detendrá por nada del mundo.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Lily, Jake y Reece Castle desayunan junto a sus padres, es una de las pocas veces que los cinco coinciden en la mesa. Kate ha estado muy ocupada en la comisaría y Rick con su última novela por lo que sus hijos casi siempre se quedaban con su hermana Alexis o con su abuela Martha.

Mamá, ¿podrás ayudarme hoy con las matemáticas? Papi a veces se lía y me confunde todavía más.- Beckett asiente mientras observa los mensajes de su móvil, la ciudad ha estado tranquila estos últimos meses, demasiado para ser la ciudad que nunca duerme y el crimen está a la orden del día.

Castle se encarga de llevar a los tres al colegio, Kate les besa en las mejillas y a su marido en los labios antes de que ella se marche hacia la comisaría. Beckett les da los buenos días a los agentes que hay ya trabajando desde primera hora.

Buenos días Señor.

Buenos días Sargento Espósito.- Javier decidió aceptar el puesto a pesar de dejar de ser el compañero de Kevin, su mejor amigo. Ryan continúa siendo detective pero también es guardaespaldas junto a su cuñado, por lo que puede mantener a su familia.

Kate recibe una llamada antes incluso de poder sentarse en su sillón.- Capitán Beckett.- responde escuchando con atención la información.- enseguida mando a mi gente, gracias.

¡Espo!- este aparece de inmediato.- llama a Kevin y a Lanie, han encontrado un cadáver en un callejón.- Pero Señor, pensaba que no asistiría a más casos desde el nacimiento de sus hijos.- contesta Javi aún a riesgo de enfadar a su superior y mejor amiga.

El cadáver no tiene piel, se la han arrancado toda y lo peor es que no está junto al cuerpo, quién haya hecho algo así debió de disfrutar.

Espo traga saliva, avisa rápidamente a su compañero, a Lanie y a varios técnicos para inspeccionar la zona.

 _En el lugar del crimen..._

Beckett respira profundamente al salir del coche, varios ciudadanos ya intentan obtener información para divulgarla cómo se les antoje, al igual que varias cámaras que son alejadas por el cordón policial.

Lanie, ¿qué has podido averiguar?- su amiga le dedica una mirada más bien de asco a pesar de que tiene que dar respeto a la víctima.- te diré más cuando la lleve a la morgue pero una cosa es segura, la desollaron estando viva.

¿Es una mujer? ¿Viva? Debió ser muy doloroso.- Kate ha visto de todo, pero cuando Lanie levanta el plástico para mostrarle un cuerpo con todos los músculos al descubierto, Beckett se aleja para vomitar; ¿quién ha podido hacer algo tan cruel y despiadado?

Señor.- Ryan se acerca con algo en las manos.- hemos encontrado esto detrás del cadáver.- Kevin le muestra las cuerdas.- por eso nadie escuchó nada, la amordazó.

Beckett observa la zona, un pequeño callejón situado entre un cine y una cafetería. ¿Fue premeditado? Nadie lleva cuerdas sino es para cometer un crimen como ese.

 _Días más tarde, en Los Ángeles..._

La inspectora Decker camina por la comisaría terminando en su mesa, se deja caer exhausta y esconde su rostro con ambas manos.

¿Decepcionada?- la voz de Lucifer consigue que Chloe bote en su silla.- Lucifer, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques así?

Disculpe inspectora pero así es más divertido. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de esa cara larga? ¿Acaso no te gustó lo de anoche?

Chloe se ruboriza pero lo disimula ante de que nadie se percate de ello.- ¿quieres no hablar tan alto? No quiero que nadie hable sobre nuestra situación actual.

¿Situación? Vengo de un lugar dónde el azufre recorre mis huesos y hasta a mí me ha sonado demasiado frío eso que has dicho.- Decker le sonríe antes de encender la pantalla de su ordenador.

Lo siento, ¿vale? No quiero que descubran nuestra relación ¿mejor?

No ha sido tan difícil.- la inspectora opta por ignorar a su compañero que desaparece en busca de diversión, así es él, carismático pero guiado por el mal aunque afirme que ahora trabaja para su padre.

Decker busca en las noticias, siempre quiere saber qué es lo que ocurre fuera de su ciudad. Se topa con un artículo que le llama la atención, pincha en el enlace y confirma lo que sospechaba.

¡No puede ser!- exclama quizás demasiado en alto ya que algunos compañeros le miran sin comprender.- ¿qué no puede ser?- Lucifer ha acudido rápidamente, anhela la acción y eso tiene pinta de ser importante.

¿Recuerdas al "Desollador"?

Pues claro, tengo muchísimas ganas de castigar a ese hijo de puta, ¿quién se cree que es para hacer eso? Le quita trabajo a los demonios del infierno.

¿Quieres callarte? Mira, lee esto.- Lucifer se acerca a la pantalla.- Vaya, vaya. Nuestro querido amigo ha decidido continuar en otro lugar pensando que no le encontraríamos.

Tenemos que ir a Nueva York, sólo nosotros sabemos cómo detenerlo. Bueno, al menos tú.

Me halagas inspectora, será un placer acompañarte a otra ciudad donde reina el pecado día y noche. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Mañana.- responde Chloe rezando para que no suba el número de víctimas causado por ese trastornado sin escrúpulos.

 **N/A: La emoción de empezar una nueva historia ha podido conmigo, creo que es lo mejor ya que dentro de nada comenzarán las vacaciones. Dos series maravillosas mezcladas para crear una historia que espero que guste. Dadle una oportunidad, ¿cuál es vuestra primera reacción? ¿Os ha gustado? Los que siguen la serie de Lucifer, ¿he sabido darle el carácter que tanto nos gusta? De nuevo, gracias.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **N/A: Habéis esperado unos días para disfrutar de otro capítulo que espero que esté a la misma altura que el anterior, dadle una oportunidad. Espero que os guste.**

Los medios de comunicación han conseguido recopilar la información suficiente como para asustar a los ciudadanos que suplican más protección en las calles; los asesinatos son comunes en una ciudad tan inmensa como es Nueva York.

Todas las comisarías están avisadas, en situaciones tan alarmantes las diferencias quedan aparcadas para luchar por el mismo objetivo, atrapar a ese criminal tan cruel.

¡Señor!- Kate se ve interrumpida por uno de sus agentes que ha dudado varias veces en si debía o no abrir la puerta del despacho.- una inspectora de Los Ángeles pregunta por usted.

¿De Los Ángeles?- cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora es crucial para casos que han llegado, de forma extraña, a las redes sociales por lo que esa visita podría resultar importante.- Dile que pase.

Una pareja entra al despacho con la misma expresión que el resto de todas las personas que se encuentran en ese edificio y en el resto de las comisarías.

Capitán Beckett, soy la inspectora Chloe Decker de Los Ángeles y este es Lucifer Morningstar, un compañero; sentimos molestarle pero hemos venido por el caso del "Desollador".

Kate les pide amablemente que tomen asiento para hablar más tranquilamente aunque el reloj corre y puede aparecer otra víctima en cuestión de horas.

Así que conocéis a ese tipo, ¿por qué habéis venido a Nueva York, si puede saberse?- Lucifer no aguanta tanto tiempo sentado y opta por dar una mini vuelta al despacho.

Queremos pillar a ese hijo de puta, estuvimos a punto de atraparlo en Los Ángeles pero no sabemos cómo pudo escapar estando a punto de pistola.- Chloe ha podido fijarse en una foto, la mujer aparece rodeada de tres hijos preciosos que sonríen a la cámara.

Ahora está en nuestra jurisdicción inspectora, le cogeremos, lo prometo.- esas parecen ser las últimas palabras de la Capitán pero ahora es el turno de Lucifer que invade el espacio vital de la mujer.

Querida, no has comprendido muy bien el motivo de nuestra visita. No hemos venido a admirar las maravillas que esta ciudad pecaminosa puede ofrecernos, que no son pocas. Deseamos atrapar a ese malnacido personalmente, más bien, yo quiero ponerle las manos encima y castigarle cómo se merece.

Unos escalofríos recorren el cuerpo de Beckett que no sabe reaccionar, percibe una sensación extraña en la mirada de ese hombre; jamás había experimentado algo semejante.

Tengo a mis hombres trabajando, encontraremos al "Desollador", hemos atrapado a criminales igual de trastornados, siento que vuestro viaje haya sido en vano.- Chloe y Lucifer comparten una mirada, ambos saben lo que viene a continuación.

Capitana, todos tenemos deseos ocultos, sé que anhelas atrapar a ese villano pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué pensamientos flotan por su cabeza?

Yo...yo...- Kate siente cómo si le pesara todo el cuerpo, ya no se encuentra en su despacho, los ojos de ese tipo se clavan en los suyos.- yo quiero proteger a la ciudad y a mi familia.

Lucifer se aleja para permitir que su "compañera" tome el relevo de nuevo.- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me has hecho?- Beckett se levanta para bajar las persianas y evitar miradas curiosas.

Es una larga historia y difícil de creer. Por favor, déjenos trabajar con tu comisaría, no podrás proteger a todos al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera una divinidad tendría semejante poder.

No metas a mi padre en esto.- refunfuña Lucifer perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.- ¿tu padre?- pregunta Kate sin comprender nada, ¿debería aceptar esa ayuda? Ellos tienen ventaja, conocen al criminal, cuatro ojos más no vendrían nada mal.

Está bien...podéis ayudarnos. Os aviso de que el descanso es mínimo, mis compañeros os explicarán toda la información que hemos recopilado hasta ahora.

Gracias de verdad, seguiremos sus órdenes al pie de la letra.- Lucifer se mofa con ese comentario por parte de Decker pero prefiere no comentar nada, por el momento.

Kate sale del despacho con los recién llegados para que las presentaciones duren lo menos posible. Ryan y Espo se han dividido las tareas y cada uno se centra en lo que Beckett les ha mandado.

¡Chicos, atendedme un segundo!- todos paran de trabajar para prestar atención a su capitán.- hemos recibido ayuda de Los Ángeles, la inspectora Chloe Decker y su compañero Lucifer Morningstar se han ofrecido ya que conocen al "Desollador". Tratadlos como otros compañeros, ya podéis continuar con lo que sea que estéis haciendo.

Capitán Beckett.- esta se gira para escuchar a Chloe.- puedes llamarme Kate, vamos a trabajar juntas, olvídate de las formalidades.

De acuerdo, Kate, Lucifer y yo no hemos venido solos.- Beckett alza una ceja.- mi hija Trixie está conmigo.

¿Su padre no ha podido hacerse cargo de ella?- Decker agacha la cabeza y respira hondo.- mi ex marido está cumpliendo una condena del pasado, confesó para salvar a Lucifer; cosas de familia.

Qué me vas a contar, mi historia con mi marido tampoco ha sido nada fácil. ¿Dónde está tu hija?

Un hombre muy simpático se ofreció para cuidarla, dijo que se llamaba, ¿Richard?- Kate sonríe aliviada.- mi marido es así, adora a los niños.

Ambas caminan hasta la sala de descanso donde una niña morena de ojos castaños y dulce rostro juega con un hombre que no hace más que perder.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¡Mamá!- Trixie corre hacia su madre.- gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña, no sé si he hecho bien en traerla conmigo; pero tampoco era una idea brillante dejarla en Los Ángeles con una madre como la mía.

No será peor que mi querida madre. Para mí ha sido todo un placer jugar con esta digna adversaria; seguro que te llevarías bien con mi princesa Lily.

Oye Rick, ¿podrías encargarte de Trixie? Chloe y su compañero van a ayudarnos con el caso que tenemos ahora, sabes que este lugar no es apropiado para una niña.

En ese momento Lucifer entra a la sala para unirse a los otros adultos.- ¡Lucifer!- la pequeña se abraza a las piernas del amigo de su madre.- hola diablilla.

Perdonad pero no he podido evitar sorprenderme al escuchar ese nombre tan peculiar, Chloe, ¿tu compañero es el Señor del infierno?

¡Vaya, veo que aquí soy conocido! Es agradable ver que valoran tu trabajo. Lucifer Morningstar a su servicio.

Richard Castle, no me lo puedo creer, pensaba que sólo era un mito. ¿Qué haces aquí en la Tierra?

Chloe y Kate permanecen anonadadas ante tanta simpatía y confianza que se ha creado en cuestión de segundos.

¡Chicos!- Lucifer y Castle se detienen a la vez.- tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya tendremos tiempo para charlar con un café, venga.

Todos salen de la sala de descanso, Beckett coge el brazo de Decker.- ¿de verdad que ese hombre es el Diablo?

¿Lo creerías si así fuese?

A estas alturas ya no me asusto de nada y viendo el entusiasmo de Rick...creo que todo es cierto, ¿verdad?

Así es.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Jake y Reece, los gemelos de la familia Castle corren por todo el loft simulando que pelean con unos extraterrestres cuyo objetivo es llevarse todos los cerebros de los humanos.

¡Chicos, ¿podéis parar un poco?! ¡No me dejáis hacer los deberes!- su hermana mayor Lily es completamente ignorada.- ¡Alexis!

La joven pelirroja que ha tenido que quedarse de canguro, acude al grito de Lily.- ¿qué ocurre cielo?- pero el escándalo de los pequeños sirve como respuesta.

Chicos, ¿qué os dicho sobre correr en la zona de trabajo? Vuestra hermana tiene que hacer deberes, ¿por qué no descansáis un poco?

¡No podemos!- responde Jake, él ha salido más a Rick y Reece es clavadito a su padre y cuando se juntan...puede surgir un terremoto de la nada.- tenemos que matar a los malos.- contesta Reece apoyando a su hermano.

Alexis suspira aliviada al ver que su padre llega y acompañado.- ¡Hola niños!- Rick se ve envuelto en un abrazo por parte de los renacuajos.- Gracias Lex, no quería ausentarme durante tanto tiempo pero es que ha habido novedades.

Algo me dice que tiene que ver con esta preciosa niña.- Alexis se agacha para presentarse.- me llamo Alexis, ¿cómo te llamas?

Trixie.- responde la niña sin una pizca de vergüenza, definitivamente tiene la personalidad de su madre.- es todo un placer conocerte Trixie. Bueno papá, tengo que irme que yo también tengo una niña, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de mi nieta favorita? Gracias otra vez por quedarte con tus hermanos, te debo una.

Me debes varias, ya te las iré cobrando poco a poco.- Alexis besa la mejilla de su padre, de sus hermanos y se marcha para atender a su hija que ahora está bajo la atención de Hayley.

Lily cariño, ven aquí. Quiero presentarte a una nueva amiga.- su hija se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la puerta.- Cielo, esta es Trixie, va a quedarse con nosotros porque su mami también es detective y ahora trabaja con mamá.

Hola Trixie, encantada de conocerte. ¿Te gustan las muñecas?

Me encantan pero juego poco con ellas porque no tengo a nadie.- Lily coge la mano de su nueva amiga y la lleva a su habitación para mostrarle su gran colección de princesas Disney. Además también tiene príncipes porque sus hermanos de vez en cuando juegan con ella; casi siempre de forma obligada.

 _Mientras tanto en la comisaría 12..._

Chloe y Kate bajan por el ascensor hasta la última planta, Lanie quiere enseñarles algo curioso. Lucifer les acompaña en silencio tal y como ha prometido para que su compañera le permitiese bajar.

Hola Lanie, te presento a la inspectora Chloe Decker y su compañero Lucifer, de Los Ángeles.- la forense les estrecharía la mano si no la tuviese cubierta de restos humanos.

Te he llamado porque estoy algo desconcertada, aparte de que es la primera vez que me encuentro con un cadáver sin la piel...mirad lo que es la zona de la pelvis.- los tres se acercan pero es evidente que no cuentan con los ojos de la profesional.

Esta joven tuvo una buena sesión de sexo antes de morir.

Oh vaya, acabas de acaparar toda mi atención.- Lanie le dedica una mirada entre furiosa y curiosa.- Decker está más que acostumbrada al comportamiento de Lucifer, son demasiados casos oficiales y algún extraoficial también.

Es como si Rick estuviese aquí.- comenta la forense poniendo los ojos en blanco.- discúlpame Lanie pero no comprendo por qué nos has llamado, estas cosas me las sueles decir por teléfono.

Tienes razón, pero entonces no podría darte esto.- su amiga le enseña una hoja con una foto y un nombre.- este hombre dejó, sin darse cuenta, restos de su semen en la chica.

Kate quiere alegrarse pero sabe que no puede cantar victoria todavía, no han conseguido identificar a la chica y el "Desollador" no se ha manifestado todavía lo que significa que de momento no hay más muertes.

Eres la mejor Lanie, voy a avisar a Ryan para que lo traigan aquí inmediatamente.

Ha sido un placer.- Chloe también le da las gracias, Lucifer es más educado y le regala dos besos.- gracias Lanie, para el diablo siempre serás una mujer maravillosa; tienes aquí un precioso infierno decorado a tu gusto.

¿Perdón?

¡Lucifer!- la voz de Decker consigue que el hombre se marche dejando a Lanie totalmente descompuesta.

Bueno y ahora, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?- pregunta Chloe, Kate pulsa el botón para volver de nuevo a la cuarta planta dónde el trabajo le sigue esperando.

Ahora vamos a esperar a que traigan al propietario de esta muestra, hay que prevenirle de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, ¿no?- responde Beckett apuntando esta nueva y valiosa información en la pizarra, es muy probable que ese muchacho les revele de una vez por todas quién es la chica que yace sin piel y sin vida en la morgue.

 _Un par de horas más tarde..._

Castle regresa a la comisaría con cuatro vasos de café, ya han transcurrido varias horas y no viene nada mal un poco de cafeína para seguir con el caso del "Desollador".

¡Chicos, ¿y Beckett?!- Ryan y Espo apenas le prestan atención, es un agente el que le indica la sala de interrogación. Kate la ha permitido a la inspectora y Lucifer que se encarguen del semental.

Kate, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- la capitana aprovecha que están solos para darle un beso, sabe que esto es un sacrificio para los dos ahora que también tres hijos que cuidar.- ¿con quién los has dejado?

Con mi madre, no te preocupes, sabes que ella los maneja muy bien. ¿Por qué no estás tú interrogando?

Quiero ver qué técnicas utiliza la inspectora y su "malvado compañero". Siempre puedes aprender algo nuevo, ¿no?

Venga ya, no has querido porque no estaba yo, ¿verdad?- Beckett le empuja con suavidad y ladea la cabeza en gesto de rendición.

¿Crees que conseguirán algo?- pregunta Castle escuchando la interrogación con mucha atención.

Creo que estando Lucifer ahí dentro...conseguirán mucho más.


End file.
